


Ward of Death

by Charionix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, BAMF Harry, BDSM, Bad Writing, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Cheating, Child of Death, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Daddy Issues, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Draco is a druggie, Durmstrang, Everyone Is Gay, Gang Violence, Goth Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Kink Shaming, Light BDSM, M/M, Master of Death, Mating, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Piercings, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Punk Harry, Recreational Drug Use, Royalty, Sirius Black has a kid, Soulmates, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charionix/pseuds/Charionix
Summary: Harry is trapped, the son of Remus and Sirius goes to a friend who he may believe can help Harry, but can this young man even with blood of demons and angels running through his veins, be enough to protect the young Potter, and help him after years of emotional and physical abuse? Will Harry turn to other unhealthy coping mechanisms and become dark like he was born to be?Or a with leather jackets and dark Magic, a hatred for Dumbledore, where everyone is a little bit gay, and when, a powerful dark wizard transfers school to Hogwarts will he get distracted from Harry by a pureblood blonde Slytherin?What if Hogwarts was filled with punks and recreational drug use?Young Dracula comes into play at later chapters (you don't need to have watched young Dracula to understand)





	1. Child of demons

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter and this is completely for fun only, where I mess up the universe by making everything gay, and everyone edgy!  
> Also plz comment your opinions on how much I fucked up and what I need to fix!

| Harry |

The street outside was, silent, dusk just settling in the small English area, but inside number 4, all was not so silent.

 

"Get upstairs you dirty freak!" Screamed Vernon, with a voice so loud you could say the walls may have shaken.  
"You ungrateful bastard, mentioning that in this house, your criminal can't save you now, he's dead! That old freak told us so!" At the mention of Sirius Black, the recently dead black Lord at the hand of the veil, broke Harry even more, for the boy was like a fragile glass fixed one too many times with glue to the point it's more glue than glass and is now unfixable.

The red faced man removing his belt from around his waist, fat fingers struggling with the buckle, pulling it off in a sharp motion, and whipping it against the wall inches from the boys face, glasses fall to the floor, the small boy, malnourished with thin bruised arms. He was skeletal and childlike now without glasses huge marble-like eyes stared up in horror.  
Scrambling to get them off the floor, a heavy boot collides with already broken ribs hidden behind an oversized dirty t-shirt grey with age.  
An audible crack echoing slightly within the small space, a slight cough of blood resting on Harry's dry tongue.  
The boy crumples to the floor with visible pain on his small face. His expression shows clear pain but no tears fall down gaunt cheeks.

The buckle hit against his back, hooking deep into the barely healed skin, layered with slash marks and scars, words carved into the skin seemingly years old. 

After the 17th lash of the belt, Vernon kicked Harry again, now so he was sat up against the wall of Dudley's second bedroom, the old blood from the past years stained the once pale coloured walls.  
The once cream carpet was also visibly stained with a number of fluids.

"Fucking freak," Vernon said looking down with disgust at the broken boy, before leaving the room, slamming and locking the door. The wall shaking slightly, but not nearly as much as the shaking figure locked within the room.

The room becoming deathly silent, and the room becomes cold, as the small teens magic, shakes his body trying desperately to heal the teen despite the many blocks on his magical core. 

Though the boy again is on the edge of death he doesn't die, for he belongs to death just as death will one day belong to him.  
The boy falls into a Magical coma hugged in the cold embrace of the magic of a monster.

 

| Alaric |

 

The doorbell rings, a shrill noise like the sound of a bell in a school.  
Three hard Knocks band again the glass, the sound of heavy footsteps running downstairs, the shoeless feet slapping against the hardwood floors in front of the door, the mechanical sounds of a key turning in a lock and an old iron bolt at out of its hold.

Shallow panting, the door swings open on large hinges, a group of teenagers stood on steps in front of the door.  
The tallest of which dressed in all black, a biker jacket with a hood and tight skinny jeans covered in various patches and metal chains clung to long legs, thick dragon hide boots aged with scuffs and the signs of abuse from constant wearing.  
The tall boy stared at him as if he knew the boy who had opened the door, but at the same time had never seen him in his life.

The barefooted boy ran slender pale fingers through his hip-length fire red curls that held themselves in perfect ringlets, contrasting with the light greens of layered fabric, and the bleached brown faded harams.  
A gasp fell from parted lips, like a ghost of the wind through an abandoned home. 

"What are you doing here?" Spoke the red-headed Bohemian boy, brushing away a vine from a plant hanging in front of the door.

"We need to speak to Alaric now," a small girl with short bubble gum blue hair said, clearly annoyed by the large gap of silence.

"Oh you do, do you?" Spoke the flame-haired youth, with a slight smirk on his lips, a gentle laugh fell from his mouth like a bird song.  
"Oh how funny this is, I'm Alaric, do you not recognize me, Drea?" Replied Alaric from the door.

"No, you're not!" She shouted.

The pale young man stepped forward, hand outstretched thick black wisps of smoke started leaking from his palm, he moved his hand to her neck, not touching her, jet she floated slightly within the air, she struggled as if choking. He then dropped the girl she fell slightly to the ground and then when to grab the redhead.

"Wait, what Al is that you?" The leather-clad adolescent said quietly, quickly holding a hand in front of the small blue haired girl, the gesture clearly showing her to quiet down.

"Oh, so you don't recognize the person you've been across the hall from for the last few years purely because they haven't charmed their hair?" He said using a more formal tone of voice that seemed to be recognized by the group.

Shocked expressions and whispers filled the group of young adults on the steps, as they all slowly realized  
Just who stood in front of them.

A young blonde girl at the back bowed her hair and walked forward, falling to her knees on the hard concrete steps, looking up with crystal eyes and a blank expression.

"I apologise, for not speaking sooner, as you know I have been aware of your true looks for a long time now."

"Luna, do not apologise, my dear for words have weight and apologies are heavy on the soul," Alaric spoke calmly, the same ghost-like tone of voice as before, lifting Luna to her feet, the words as if themselves bled magic. 

"Come on inside everyone, but take off your boots." 

"Thank you" they all muttered one after another.

"You are the first to see would I truly look like without the charms on my hair on my skin except of course Luna here, she seems to have a way of seeing through even the strongest magical glamours. Slightly creepy actually, forgive me you must have so many questions. Alaric why do you have ginger hair and freckles? Why are you not dressed in skin tight leather or dress robes? Why are you not using a wand why are there plants hanging from every single object in your house that climb up the bannisters? 

With every word he spoke the group around him slowly realised how the light came from a skylight high above the bouncing off crystals had a very air around them felt alive hundreds of tiny succulents and cactus and edible plants and herbs growing around them it felt like a home but also a greenhouse.

The group of teens slowly reached a large room a library of sorts for books from floor to ceiling this room had slightly fewer plants in it but it was evidently was still there an old record player humming in the corner. The redheaded teen turned around and looked at the group.

"Where is he? Where is the ward of death?"

"Harry is still trapped, in his childhood home, he's waiting for the right time to get out, but the old fool, he has placed more wards on the property, trapping him, it's why we came, we know you can get him out" spoke the leather-clad black heir.

Sighing, and looking at the son of Sirius and Remus, how pained he must be with his father stuck behind the veil, in the realm of life and death. Where the two have no meaning yet matter so much, limbo is what it is called by many, the in-between by some.

 

"I know you wish for me to help your god brother, and I really wish I could, but there is nothing I can do till he admits he is mine, he is my mate, and it pains me to be unable to help rescue him from his abuse, but until... Until he says the words I can not aid him".

"Leave us", he says to the group behind him. 

Gesturing to the door where a small figure stands. They led from the room by a house elf to the small dining room, to eat. 

"You are the child of the stars, one of life's and deaths chosen, just as he is, born of angelic blood and of a demon, raised in shadows by mother magic herself and cared for and trained by the old druids. Can't you do something to help him from that hell?" He said clearly upset.

Rubbing his brow, the temperature around him dropping slightly. He desperately wishes to help the boy his mate, The human ward of Death, one of very few protected from dying at the hands of a mortal.  
For the young Harry Potter last of the line of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin.  
Chosen by death the night in which the Curse of death was aimed at his person so upstairs answered the cries and pleas of the mother who had just lost her husband and was about to lose her child.  
Death that night saved the young one the last living relative of the youngest of the Peverell Brothers, The brother that survived.

As such as a gift to the mother and as a gift to the brother that greeted death with open arms as a friend. He kept the boy alive, but also upon that day he became the soul mate of deaths son, of his first chosen child. As the young Harry Potter was tainted with death and will forever wish to be close to it,  
agreed to murder for darkness, suppressed until his sixteenth name day, this coming July, that would be the day, Alaric saved the boy saviour so that the insanity would not kick in.

"I'll try" he whispered barely audible.

"Thank you, Alaric" he replied, "but what are you going to do?"

"Everything I can do" he sighed  
"Some days I regret you walking in on that ritual, others I do not, I'm thankful that someone knows my power for it makes me see what I forget."

"And what do you forget?" He questioned

"How to pretend to be human." Alaric laughed

"So I think I might transfer from Durmstrang to Hogwarts, to be closer to Harry, this year, I already know Luna, she goes there so it can't be that bad, after all, we met her in the dead woods near the Norwegian magical community."

"But, you'll be leaving me, and the others, and you won't be free to do your rituals, like the one I walked in on, in dark Rituals rooms below the Academy," argued the young half wolf.

"So I'll just leave the school and complete them at home, Hogwarts can't stop shadow travel" 

The faint feeling of his magic curled around the passed out teen, In a protective bubble, he knew Marius was right, thankful the black heir had inherited lupins smarts. He had to help Harry.

A small elf, popped into the room with a small crack like that of a ruler on a desk, handing Alaric a thick letter, the Gringotts seal clearly visible.

Clearing his throat, "Marius, I'm afraid I must ask you and the others to leave, it seems I have urgent business to take care of, and I must also arrange things for Harry by the end of the month."  
Alaric said in a harsh tone of voice.

Rapidly scanning the letter multiple times,  
"Wicker, please escort the guests from the drawing room to the door," he said calmly to the elf who had handed him the note, the elf, in turn, bowed slightly and popped away.

| Gringotts |

 

Pale porcelain skin and high cheekbones, with a strong jawline, he was everything pureblood and aristocratic, if only they knew just how bad his blood was, what's purer than an angel and dirtier than a demon, his blood was a cocktail that was laced with poison.

As he walked through the bank, it was still quite full, though of the darker patrons, as it was nearing a very late hour. Many heads turned, as his cloak moved without the wind and his hair ruffled itself, he was quickly met by a taller goblin, and he was escorted to one of the larger private offices within the old bank.  
Many people turned both men and women to stare at the young man, who looked like the sin of lust bottled.

The celestial stood in front of the dark mahogany desk, clearly annoyed, 

"Why have I been summoned here, at such an ungodly hour?" Alaric questioned the goblin sat at the glamoured young man, for with his blood glamours, he looked very much what muggles called goth, black hair, pale skin, aristocratic robes. 

"I apologise on behalf of Gringotts for the wording of the summons, young immortal, but we believe that Tom Riddle the self-proclaimed dark lord. Has been looking into the account of Durmstrang students and has sent many of his servants agreed the bank to research on your family, we do not know if he is going to try to make the students join his cause or something else, red-faced however that the vast majority of students there are loyal to you, the majority have the upon attachment to you, via their magic and we believe this is where he has made the connection, we wish to warn you, that is all." Drawled the goblin. 

"The goblins of Gringotts bank are in support of you young celestial, we know it is smarter to side with death, then thoughts who run from it." Spoke a smaller goblin standing the left of the older one in the chair. 

Looking around the room, Alaric pondered upon his reply, wondering what was to happen.  
The room hummed with magic, the old wooden walls covered in books and swords and shields embedded with jewels, Gringotts was a powerful Ally, the celestials and the face had been friends for centuries, and now this was being shown again. 

Breathing shallowly, "on behalf of the seven hells and the kingdom of heaven, the cloud of limbo and the demon realms, I welcome the allies of the Goblin Nation, in hopes to keep the celestial and fae alliance strong for many years to come." As Alaric spoke his magic leaked out and began the soak the room the air thick with old magic, and a cold shiver of death with the warm embrace of life. 

With his last word, the leather-clad goblins within the room looked at the boy, their minds saturated with his power.

 

All over Europe, magic sensitive people felt the old Magic pouring out of Gringotts that warm night.

Dumbledore grabbed the arms of his chair within his office in Scotland, as waves of the magic-drenched Hogwarts. Sending many of his trinkets haywire.  
The forbidden forest was a buzz and every magical creature within a thousand miles felt the power.

Voldemort dropped to the floor, in his throne room he felt a lust for the power that dripped old magic like honey from a hive.


	2. White dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the time line slightly, so sorry!

Marilyn Manson bleeds from speakers across the foggy room, a small witch sits by the side of a large plush couch on a large duvet, a large black glass bong sitting between her legs and her wand in one had casting a small Incendio charm on the bowl and hearing the familiar bubble, Alaric stood from a chair across the room, and turning the speaker up just slight. An intoxicated teen across the room mumbling the words "you say god, and I say say10" the giggling to themselves.

The dark room filled with no less than 20 people was spacious, filled with rugs and pillows and large sofa, in dark blues and warm browns, small lamps dotted around the room provide a warm golden light. That compliment fairy lights that hand in rows on the walls over tie-dye tapestries in warm oranges, if only the parents of the pureblood elite knew that this basement was where their darling heirs spent their time, in this basement, no fighting happened no prejudice, only calm, it was the rules of the place and almost everyone respected them, if you did not you where thrown out, many had tried to bend the rules over time but none of it got past, Alaric walked calmly to the door of the basement, a large vampire stood at the entrance, it helped to have a bouncer to throw out the more troublesome, he ran a black gloved hand along the shoulders of the man as he walked up the stairs, Into a ground level industrial flat in London.

About a half mile from Diagon Ally but technically within the darker side of muggle London, the cold night air poured in through open windows, this is where Alaric came after going to Gringotts he needed to breathe after what had happened, and in a place like this where you need not hide it was perfect, the space itself, Alaric had helped set up with aid from a few other creatures and a few drug happy pureblood. It was easy to set up a password, and wards, making sure you only got in if you already knew someone, it kept the community small and safe, the floo network allowed Durmstrang students from Europe to come over with ease, making the basement open to all of Alaric's group.

The door opened another or the vampires from downstairs came up, standing slightly behind Alaric, in walked Draco Malfoy, clad in black dress trousers, a silk black shirt with the top buttons undone, and dragon hide boots, a trench coat hung over his left arm, white blonde hair glinted in the moonlight that streamed in from Bay windows, he lowered his head in respect, another pureblood to his left coping his actions. 

"Alaric, hello I believe it had been quite the while since we have seen each other, that Time we met I believe I was on a trip?" Draco spoke clearly with an almost purr.

"Is that Trip in the meaning of last time I saw you were on a trip to a pureblood ball in Germany, or at that time you were also tripping on Acid?" Alaric smirked. Though no one at the basement knew what he was, they recognized his power, and that he made the rules.

Scratching the back of his head with his free hand,  
"Both I guess?" He answered  
The vampire that stood behind Alaric, moved so fast if you blinked you would miss it, taking the Malfoy heirs coat, and that of his friends, into the cloakroom,  
They moved downstairs and through the fogged room down to a hall that had a separate room in it slightly small but very similar to the other one, it was filled with a smaller number of people who all looked at the entrance of the room the second Alaric entered, most nodded some, who were stood up, bowed at the waist, Draco followed Alaric into the room, but when  
Draco's friend attempted to enter it would not allow him, Alaric turned to Draco.

"I'm sorry White Dragon, but your pet may not enter past this point, you are aware of the rules" Draco sighed heavily, moving to the door, where there were multiple whispers and a nod, and the boy unable to enter walked back into the next room, where he sat in an armchair and sipped on a glass of liquor.

Moving forward, Alaric sat in a quiet corner of the room, in a high backed throne light leather armchair, he gestured for Draco to join him.

"Why are you here Dragon?" Alaric spoke calmly and clearly, but straight to the point.

"I need to have that again, Alaric, I'm a-aware that last time you said that it may have been a one-time thing but I was hoping that you would be inclined to have a repeat, I have found nothing like it since then.  
Please, consider it-?" Draco was interrupted but the sudden Face so close to his, thick plump lips pressing against his, and hot breath hitting his neck. The lips pulled away faster than they had gotten there, but in the time for Draco, it had felt like time had stopped.

"Is that what you meant?, Draco is that what you wanted?" Replied the rough voice from Alaric, still close to his face. 

Draco's eyes were fixed on the cherry red lips of the dark haired teen, clear almost white skin, and sharp jawlines, "yes" he replied quietly and out of breath.  
"That is what I wanted" 

The blonde moved towards him practically on his lap at this point, Alaric stood quickly knocking Draco back into his seat.

"Dro!" He called loudly, a large vampire, came into the room, dressed similarly to the ones from before, Alaric nodded, "Everyone out of this room now!" He shouted in a harsh tone of voice, groaning slightly, everyone began to filter out of the room moving to one down the hall but not to the main space, the vampire, named Dro then closed the pulled a curtain over the entrance to the room. 

Sitting down, and smirking at Draco, who had already begun to move back onto Alaric lap, to a point then when was hovering just over his crotch knees either side of Alaric's legs. Alaric grabbed the younger smaller teen by the waist and pushed him down onto his lap. Draco had begun grinding on Alaric, heavily breathing, and mewling slightly, he had begun to unbuckle Alaric's black leather jeans when he was pushed off into the couch across from them, where Alaric stood towering over, the smaller blonde, he lent over grabbing the boy by the side and pulling him up kissing him, deeply, soft lips met and twisted together, wet tongues and harsh breathing, to where they both broke apart gasping for air. Buckling his belt back up, Alaric lent back down the panting teen below him. A sudden overwhelming sickness in his stomach, like acid, his body felt disgusting, he wanted to shower and scream. He had never had this reaction before even when people had broken his rules.  
The rules though frustrating to people were necessary, if they didn't follow them he could lash out, without explanation it was necessary to have constant control of the situation as a half-demonic being, when doing anything with mortals, he remembered once, when he didn't follow them, and the person he was with ended up in hospital. He would not have that happen again, but at the same time he felt bad, he could not tell them why they needed to follow rules, for it would expose him and he would be hunted for his power and his blood.

Both angelic and demonic blood was highly addictive to mortals, very few had tasted itexistsbut it was well known for its value, said to give the drinker power, to supposedly extend life and to hold healing properties beyond this world. However because they were mixed together in his veins he had been warned by death, that his blood would be much stronger, he had used this benefit only once, when I gave a single vial to the king of the vampires a few year ago, as a way to thank him for his friendship and loyalty to him, for the vampires greatly respected the celestial beings, as they could have demons as company and not have to worry of them dying of old age.

"Sorry Draco darling, not tonight I'm tired and you pushed it with the belt, you know the rules, just because I was that off my face of alcohol, cannabis and MD last time I fucked your tight little pureblood ass, and stuck my self so far down your throat you where gargling my cum, doesn't mean you can be in control, or be the one to make contact, I have to be the one to touch you, You do not get to touch me without my permission," Alaric said harshly.

Draco looked down, trying to avoid all eye contact,  
"I'm sorry my liege, it will not happen again"  
He said softly. He looked at the floor, embarrassed, he honestly had not realized that the dark-haired boy would react like this, to his small slip of the rules, feeling like the weight of iron was on his shoulders, from the glare of the other boy. He looked up.

"This will never happen again!" Alaric replied harshly. Clear distaste in his voice, he looked down at the pureblood teen who he knew had a teenage crush on him, and he'd regretfully indulged the boy into his fantasy.

He left the room pushing aside the heavy curtains that covered the door, heavy boots hitting harshly against the hardwood floors, who went over to a small side exit that was guarded by a very tall - heavily tattooed man, the man looked down at him and nodded.

"Good evening sab, I apologise haven't spoken to you tonight but I'm afraid that I'm leaving now please notify the others when I leave the premises I'm taking the private floo through the back," he nodded gesturing to the hallway beyond the door.

"Alright" he replied in a deep gruff tone, nodding to the young celestial, the creatures who ran the basement knew what Alaric was, they could smell it, the angelic blood burning their noses slightly, and the darkness of the demon blood singing to them promising pleasure, the combination gave of pheromones that demanded respect when paired with the power that rolled off him in waves hitting everyone around him.

He quickly travelled through the network, arriving home, and then looking down at his phone, seeing the numbers change...

23:59 - 00:00  
30/6 -31/6

The second the clock struck midnight he felt it, the slight burning in his chest, the flare of pain - Harry.  
Shit, it was happening, Harry Potter had turned 16, and Alaric's world was crashing, he needed to make the arrangements now, to transfer over from his eighth year in Durmstrang to the seventh year in Hogwarts he'd already completed his newts and would be entering under the exchange student plan, along with a small group of his classmates.  
He sends word to the school, asking if he had gotten a place on the trip to England. 

Pacing around his house, he removed his glamours, thick red hair falling in ringlets emerged as if from nowhere, he removed the heavy army boots, in favour of going barefoot, a thick woollen sweater that fell to mid things and hung over one shoulder, exposing sharp collarbones and the thick black lines of tattoos that covered his arms and chest. He was as always most comfortable in this form without his glamours, but he still loved the white hair and milky blue albino eyes of his angelic form and the blood red eyes of his demonic one, he was walking around, when he stopped the sounds of footsteps continuing, as a tall figure heavily cloaked walked into the room.

"Alaric, my son of sorts, you look pained" the figure spoke clearly, the voice way one you could get lost within, one many had died listening to. 

"You've been gone some time, I'm presuming you're here because of the recent happening, with your ward?" Alaric replied looking up at the man - thing that had raised him, death was a good parent to him.

"I am yes, I trust you have main arrangements to be as close to him as possible, your energy of death will calm the magic within him, stop it from exploding, I hate that you have to do this, but you're the only one I trust in this realm. The energy he adsorbed when I stopped him from dying, is like a ticking time bomb, the insanity caused by what I did will be horrible, he is your mate because his soul is dark and you are the darkest thing on this Earth, despite your blinding light that twists around the darkness in your veins." The figure replied.

"You don't need to love him, you just need to be close to him, he will become obsessed with you, and he will not know why, he will likely have a creature inheritance at 17, and it's likely that this creature he may become will want you as more than a friend, you demonic side will likely be happy of this because you will not have to hold back with mates, yes mates you will surely have many over your lifetime, your immortal anyway." Death laughed slightly. Looking at the light blush on the teen at the idea of mating.

"What about his living situations, should I attempt to change them, if we do get close and he expects me, do I ask him to move into me with into the flat above the basement club in London? Or have him come to Norway and stay here with me?" He said gesturing to the house around them. "I'm Normally in control but with this, I'm unsure, have you been speaking to date again? Is this how you know of his future?" 

"Yes I have had a few conversation on the matter with fate, she says to call her if you need help, from once celestial to another. Afterall she was the one who thought of making up what the muggles call good, to hide the mistake made by that angel sleeping with that virgin girl? Mary? To cover up the true celestials, when in fact it's known in the wizarding world that that is not the case. Death laughed again, he had missed messing with Alaric.

The two shared a knowing look, it was time for death to go, Death moved forward, touching Alaric lightly on the shoulder, passing on all the knowledge that he needs to stay out of Dumbledores radar, and what he needed to do.

| Harry |

A sickening feeling, was present in Harry's chest, a dark feeling, one of anguish and hatred, toward the world, he had just turned 16, and he didn't want to be within this house the people down the hall called home, to him it was a prison, the realisation that he had enough money to not have to love here came over him, like one of the many locks on him had just snapped, and they would continue snapping.

He was in pain, but the flush of power from his birthday, healed the worst of his damage, dried blood still present all over the small drab room, he stood, wobbly, grabbing his cloak and wand from the floorboards, he left the room. Which they hadn't bothered locking given that he had been out cold the last few days, he stumbled out the house in his old clothes and pushed his wand arm out into the street. Down came the road a tall purple knight bus, getting on a paying the fair using his wand as a link to his Gringotts account, sitting down until the bus reached the pub. 

Stumbling off the bus, he quickly moved to the bar, to the back and Into diagonally moving up a small side street till he reached an open street similar to the one before but so much darker, knockturn alley, keeping his head down, wrapped in his father's cloak of invisibility. He moved towards the emergency medical centre, a place where no questions were asked. He went through the door pulling off his cloak and dropping to the ground, energy completely gone. He saw a healer coming towards him quickly before he passed out cold.

While they fixed his body on the outside, his mind within was frozen, as all Harry could see was the figure if a tall dark boy, with pale skin and eyes covered by mismatched contact lenses, the tall man. Dressed in dark leather, tight jeans, combat boots, and metal. So much metal, chains hung from belts around his waist, and Harry was seeing a blurred version of everything as if a layer of film was over a window. He was confused, and scared, this man set off a feeling within him of uncertainty. Not the terror he felt to Vernon, or the confusion to Dumbledore. But a sense of wanting, a longing for this person, he tried to move closer to the dark figure, but couldn't, he stared at the unmoving person for what felt like hours, before slipping into a death like dreamless sleep. 

When he awoke he shot up, he was in a crisp clean Stark white hospital bed, the pain he had before no longer there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment telling me where I went wrong! Or who I could improve


	3. Old friends and new Blood

Authors Note: sorry I never update I write slowly and only when the mood takes me. I also have no beta reader so forgive my errors.  
___________

Chapter 3

He looked at his body Bellow him wrapped up in heavy linen bandages, many potion bottles by the side of the bed, he stared up at the ceiling wondering just what was going to happen.

In walked a tall healer with curly blonde hair that reached her mid back in waves, walked into the room, dressed in pale robes that were common in the medical field, the hospital's logo stitched onto the back of the outer cloak. 

She stood at the end of his bed, clipboard in one hand, the other resting on the end of the bed.

"So, you came in here in a very bad state, Mr Potter, know you know that we cannot tell anyone what happened to you or where you are, but we recommend you go to Gringotts because your test results were extremely worrying, he handed the clipboard over to him.

On the paper listed multiple instances of abuse, broken bones, he knew all of that, it was the spells that wrapped his mind and body that worried him, seeing that he still had up to a hundred compulsions on him as well as strong loyalty charms and a few blood glamours.

Looking up at the nurse in shock, the newly 16-year-old as angry and scared, he looked broken. His trust had been broken, years of compulsions keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny with multiple love potions keyed to the latter, they were drugging him to get him to love Ginny, someone he viewed as a sister. He wanted to puke, he didn't even bloody like women, he'd never told anyone but he knew he preferred men or maybe just anyone that wasn't Ginny.

Everything slowly clicked together, why he had gaps in his memories, he needed to go to the goblins he knew that they could help him to get rid of what was inside him.

He felt heavy, slowly getting dressed in the plain black robes the nurse had given him, his soul felt swamped in thick black tar, as his magic realized the choke hold it was trapped within, he pulled up the large hood to the outer cloak it hiding his face just slightly from view, he needed it, to be hidden to not be seen it was the only way he could make it to Gringotts without being seen. 

Walking up to the tall man at the door, he was told that the wizard worked at the establishment in the security department, and also had business at Gringotts and could, therefore escort him there.

The man was built like a wall, large stocky shoulders that were without a doubt wrapped in muscle, olive toned skin was slightly visible under the dark grey cloak he wore, clear scars were visible on the hand that held open the door.

The man was silent almost scarily so he walked just behind Harry making sure that no one could get near him. You could hear heavy footsteps on cobblestones the hair's on Harry's neck standing on end. 

Moving out of the alleyway and onto the main street Harry's hood pulled up high hiding his face from view, they made it through the early morning stream of shoppers to the white marble steps of Gringotts bank. Walking up and through the main front doors walking up towards one of the goblin clerks.

"I wish to speak to one of your healers please, along with the head of the Potter and Black accounts," Harry spoke clearly and politely, tipping his head low in respect to the small creature.

The goblin looking slightly taken aback by the respectful gesture from one so young and a wizard non the less, he waved his hand summoning over another goblin in which he spoke to in rapid Gobbledegook.

The goblin then spoke in harsh English,  
"Please follow this clerk young Potter"

And with that the goblin that had been summoned began to walk away, Harry hurrying to catch up after realising that it had moved away, he noticed that his taller companion had stayed there talking with the seated goblin. 

He was lead down many many hallways until they reached a large set of doors that held within it an office, dark cherry woods and thick plushies brown leather armchairs and walls covered in weapons. Harry was told to be seated in the large chair positioned across the desk from a smartly dressed goblin. 

"I have been told that you wish to see one of the healers, Mr Potter this service comes with a price dependant on the reason you need them. As the head of the Potter accounts, I am shocked at the fact you have not requested to see me sooner." The goblin spoke with clear words if interest "of course any and all medical needs must be placed ahead of the matters of your inheritance and to which vaults, so what can we at Gringotts do for you today that normal healers can simply not?"

"I need a full cleanse mind and magick believe that there are blocks and compulsions on my person based on the medical reports have recently received I know the only magic possible to remove these is the magic of the goblins," Harry spoke slowly and almost unsteady. 

"Very well Heir Potter" the goblin stood up, " I will make the arrangements for a cleanse, Please be aware that goblin magic comes at a price and that it will be 50 galleons given your status as a child in the wizarding world it is cheaper than thank of an adult"  
And with that the goblin left, returning moments later with 2 female goblins, that lead him again down halls into a ritual room of sorts.

They told him to lie on a slightly raised pedestal the cold stone hitting his back as the two female goblin healers moved around him then began to write in runes in a circle surrounding his body several potions at a time push down his throat thick liquid making him choke slightly as the chanting began he passed out falling into a black nothingness.

| Alaric |

He found himself drinking in his room sat on his large bed coved in many pillows an acid washed thick blankets it was close to the floor and surrounded by small candles that it lit with a wave of his hand. He couldn't sleep, he didn't understand why death wanted him to bond with this dark youngling that did not yet know what true darkness was. Simply because of the chance that his demon side may not destroy the boy if he came into a creature inheritance, it found it liked. Did not take into account but maybe he didn't want to mate with this teenager that they call the chosen one. But as an accuse to the mortal friends he had on more than one occasion dubbed Harry just that. His mate, not in a sexual way more in a way in which he was bonded by fate to keep the boy alive until he reached a natural death. In mortal terms that meant Alaric was Harry's soul mate. However, Alaric was not in any sense mortal.

But he would not back down now on the promise that he'd made to help the boy at least to befriend him and make sure the darkness live inside the body does not kill him. because even though Alaric was Harry's soulmate the one destined to protect him from his own Darkness, Alaric didn't feel that bond with Harry, it was one-sided and painful for Alaric to feel the bond attached to him from one way, he promised to protect the boy he swore it, but it was hard for him to grasp anything that could be remotely associated to love for Human. He was an immortal, a dark and powerful creature his very genetic code felt wrong with the idea of being with a human tied down even if said human was deaths chosen one.

He remembered the last chosen one he had met, Vladimir, the chosen one of the vampire race, immortal, a half vampire half Human that had chosen to stay dark, he met him in Norway while he was traveling after his 18th birthday, he couldn't help but feel a connection to Vladimir the boy was much like him half and half of two entirely opposite species.

(Yup as in Vladimir Dracula from young Dracula, I'm taking some more creative liberty with the timeline again and screwing it over, I get the idea that vampires all have bisexual tendencies given the immortal Ness they might get bored so yeah this might turn into a 3 way ship between Alaric, Vlad and Harry)

Looking at the time and seeing it around 11 pm, he reached over to grab his phone. Scrolling down until he saw Vlad's number, he opened the textbox.

\\\ Hey Vlad long time no see you busy tonight??\\\

He texted Vlad, sending the message, he knew it didn't really matter with magical travel where in the world Vlad was and it would hopefully be night there.

Within minutes a loud ping sounded from the phone by his things on the bed.  
Opening the message from the young immortal.

// Sup Alaric I'm back in England at the moment there was a problem with the slayers guild and the VHC but it's sorted now, meet you in the basement in London?//

He quickly stood up and out of bed a hand moving through his thick red curls as they turned into short black waves he glamoured himself.  
Pulling on tight black jeans that hugged his thighs and an oversized black formal shirt that hung off his lean frame. He put on a black leather jacket that was coved in various chains and spikes embedded into the old worn leather. 

Shadow travelling to the basement, he looked down at his phone again to see when Vlad would be arriving. No more than 10 minutes later the pale vampire was in the doorway.

"Come in, come on Vlad!" Alaric spoke with a light-hearted tone, embracing the vampire in a hug.  
"It's been month since I last saw you"

"It has been too long" he replied.

The two young immortals moved down the stairs Into one of the private sitting rooms, each pouring themselves a glass of whiskey. And sitting back in plush chairs.

"So I hear that you are going to be in the transfer program to that wizarding school they have in Scotland?" Vlad asked.

"Yup I have nothing better to be doing with my time and my "parent" has set me a task of sorts to protect a youngling there" Alaric replied taking a sip of the Amber liquid.

"A Magical breather? Why?" Vlad questioned seemingly confused.

"I said I would, anyway enough of me how's life for you, and that hippy girl you were with when I last saw you in Scandinavia, Talitha? I think her name was." Alaric wondered what had happened to the girl given that Vlad's clothing was no longer the baggy hippy goth style he wore a few month back. 

Vlad seemed to stop a cold expression on his face, hands gripping his glass with white knuckles.  
"Talitha is no longer apart of my life, we split due to a difference in morals on how slayers and humans that hate vampires and other creatures should be treated, I realized that the humans can be just as dangerous to us as we can be to them, while I'm still against killing senselessly, I've realized my responsibility as chosen one is to protect my kind and my family and there maybe deaths because of that but I can not just stand by and watch my people killed and it be seen as wrong for them to be able to defend themselves. She didn't see it that way, though was against every notion of killing humans, and I realized that being chosen one with my powers, soy blood cannot sustain my powers."

Vlad looked down at his feet, the light of the fire dancing over high cheekbones and glinting at pearl white fangs that had slid out in his emotional state.  
Reaching out Alaric lifted Vlad's face upwards with his chin, looking into the crystal blue eyes of the vampire.

"You don't need worry that I will dislike you because of a choice you made for the sake of yourself and your people Vlad, we are friends that isn't going to change simply because you are no longer vegetarian, I'm half demon Vladimir, I know all about weird diets."  
With a flick of his hand, two bottles of blood wine were on the table.  
"Care for some alcoholic AB negative with me?"  
Alaric smirked.

A look of relief that he had been excepted washed over Vlad's face, he agreed allowing Alaric to pour each of them a glass.

|Vladimir|

Shocked at how well he had taken the news that I was now a murderer like the rest if kind I drank the blood he gave me and watch to see how the hybrid would react to the substance, looking perfectly at ease with the drink as he let it fall down his throat, he sighed, it would not be audible to most but to a vampire it was clear.

Wondering who Alaric was to protect at the Scottish school, I felt a pang of jealousy run through me, why was I so against him going to this place to be with a boy not even yet at the age of maturity in either culture. I couldn't understand why I found it so easy to drop what I was doing up north to run down south at the chance to see him. We sat in comfortable silence each talking drinks from are cups just comfortable with each other's presence. I can hear the slow steady beating of his heart and the slow rush of his blood. It stood out clear in my mind, Demonic and Angelic beings cannot become vampires. 

Vlad realized at that moment that no matter how many times he bit his friend it would have no effect, he would never have to worry about the possibility of losing control and killing Alaric, never have to worry about him dying of old age or sickness.

|Alaric| 

Waving a hand in Vlad's face, his friend had zoned out staring intensely at Alaric's jugular.  
Watching as Vlad came around almost comically  
Alaric laughed lightly.

"Hello Earth to Vladamir can you hear me?"  
He said in a joking tone.

Blinking rapidly, Vlad looked embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry I kinda zoned out, I think it's the alcohol" he lied smoothly.

"Well it's going to be Dawn in a few hours so I guess your gonna have to go back to where ever it was you were staying?" Alaric said with a slight sadness that his friend had to leave because of the sun rising early in August.

Looking equally if not more saddened by the knowledge of Dawn breaking soon, he stood up in a fluid movement, stepping over to the now standing Alaric to hug the young man, as the two stood in embrace of mutual respect, friendship and trust parts of Vlad's and Alaric's creature sides seemingly woke up recognising the other, and seemingly linking the two in a small thin bond just the slightest connect, but it linked the two together.

As they pulled away in a silent goodbye, Vlad flitted from the room, watching Vlad run from the room with only a speed a member of the undead could reach.

Alaric shadow travelled back to his room in his plant-filled home in Norway. Dropping onto the bed he let out a loud sigh, mind racing with the new knowledge of his vampiric friend. He fell into an exhausted slumber.

| Harry | 

As Dawn broke, Harry woke up in a private room in Gringotts, the rituals were over thankfully. But Harry could still feel an urge of darkness within him, different to what it was before but there non the less,  
Looking around the room his was in at, it was plain and bland but it was only ever intended as a temporary recovery area, stumbling into the bathroom attached to the small room he looked into the mirror, he stood at around 5'5 now compared to the 5'1 he stood before due to his slow growing at the hands of his "family" he saw the change in his features skin more of a light pale olive tone than the slight tan it was beforehand. Then he stopped, he could see, no black frames where on his face yet he could see as clear as day. He looked at his skin seeing a dark aura over his person, a shadow of sorts clinging to his person, he blinked slowly the shadow fading from his view. His scars showed clear on his skin the blue lines of lines veins more visible on his skin in the harshness of the light within the bathroom. The veins circle around the circular scar of the basilisk fang spider webbing the lines of venom that moved through his skin that night in the chamber.

His mind flashed to the image of the serpent and the dark magic coating his skin, he revelled in the feeling of the magic of the king of serpents the power it held and the darkness so pure but poisoned by the cracks in the soul that made up Tom Riddle.

Harry kicked the wall in anger over the self-proclaimed dark lord. The man had messed with his life almost as much as Dumbledore the old coot.

A goblin stepped into the room, seeing the short teen in frustration across the room, he cleared his throat attracting the boy wizards attention. He had been given instructions that a celestial had made arrangements based upon the boy who had not died as many had before him at the hands of the half-blood. 

The Raven mess a hair looked to the side a slight shock on his face at the goblin in the room, he stood   
Straighter, looking at the goblin and slowly walking over.

"Mr Potter, the rituals done on your person removed many things from your system, here is a list of the enchantments and the people who cast them on you." He spoke steadily not wishing to anger the child.

"I will look over these documents later though I already know who is responsible for the majority, I believe I wished for a blood test to see what can happen with my vaults, I want to claim whatever I can to prevent my return to the muggles I share ties with through my mother." He said glancing downwards at the goblin. 

The goblin glancing towards the door and clicking his fingers, it opened in relation to the magic.  
"We are aware, arrangements have been made for tests to see what your blood shows. Though take into account that what you see may not be what you expect." 

They walked at a steady pace through the many Halls of the bank, seeing walls line with Rich wallpaper and tapestries of war and battle.

They entered an office with walls filled with weapons. Mounted pride and place above the desk of the goblin was a large battle axe polished to a shine and deadly sharp. Under it sat a goblin that was very old and on the large desk help a thick scroll and dagger.   
Harry was pushed into the room slightly and he began to walk towards the chair Infront of the desk.  
The goblin Infront of him was battle worn and smartly dressed the plague on the desktop reading "Bloodegron" nodding his respect to the warrior he sat down on the chair offered to hi

"I have been assigned to the account of many families in the years I have worked for Gringotts, and now I cover the accounts that belong to you, however many they may be."  
The goblin looked at him as he spoke, "these items will be able to determine just who and what you are, you will cut your hand and allow 13 drops of your lifeblood to meet the parchment that has been doused in many potions and enchanted to allow for genetic and Magical testing. 

Nodding at the explanation Harry picked up the dagger encrusted with gemstones and black metal.  
Calmly he sliced his palm squeezing his hand he allowed the exact number of drops to hit the page.  
His hand healing over once the amount had been met. The blood seeping into the page and many words appearing on the page. 

A notable gasp escaped the mouth of Harry.

'Hadrian James Potter Lefay'

Upon adulthood or emancipation, the following titles will be in effect.

'Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter'  
'Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble and Dark House of Lefay'  
'Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin' ( through conquest and Blood)  
'Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Black'  
'Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell'

 

The following are now in effect now blocks on the Magical core are now broken.  
'Prince and Heir to the throne of the Blood Elves'  
'Deaths Chosen'  
'Creature status to be inherited upon 17th birthday: Blood Elf'

'Parental heritage'

Birth Parents: 'James Potter' (dead) and 'Lillian Potter nee Evans (dead)  
(previously Lithvaul-Lefay', Evans through illegal Blood Adoption)  
Godfather and adopted parent at birth: Sirus Black(limbo)  
True Maternal Grandmother High Queen Myanieh Lithvaul-Lefay  
True Maternal Grandfather High King Citian Lithvaul-Lefay  
Paternal Grandfather Fleamont Potter (Dead)  
Paternal Grandmother Euphemia Potter (Dead)

The look of shock on Harry's face as he saw the name games showing clear on the page. At black blood Colour of his heritage and the many titles that belong to his name, but the title of Prince shocked him most of all, the fact that his mother was so evidently taken from her parents who were still alive.

"How can this be possible?" He said voice shaking slightly.

"The blocks removed from you were in your blood and looks not just your magic sir." The goblin spoke with respect to his new client who held a large amount of wealth within the bank.  
"You are also emansipated, due to the participation in a tournament that was destined for adults the contracts magic made you an adult. Thus making it possible for you to claim your Lordships" 

Harry breathed slowly his unblocked magic swelling up within him. As things began to make sense in his mind for the first time in many many years.  
He looked at the goblin, and down again at the list of names and titles that were about to. become his.

"What do I need to do?" He asked.


	4. Vampires and makeovers

Chapter 4

| Vladimir |

He walked around in circles, pacing around the castle he had returned to in Transylvania, his mind was a mess of thoughts he thought he had well put away years ago. He had ignored all his own mental and personal issues in response to dealing with the war between the slayers and now that was over and he was left to his own devices as the chosen one it came back to rot his mind.

When he went through the process of becoming a vampire at the age of 16 it made the feelings within him of desire and bloodlust boil in his very cold very dead heart, and then again at 18 when he made the choice to become a full vampire rather than become human like he would have been able to give that he was born half human half vampire, it made the feelings so much harder to control, his chosen one powers could not be sustained on soy blood.

So after coming to terms with what he was and what he had to do, though it had taken a few months. He now sat in a lavish room, as his pacing had come to an end much to the thankful looks of the servants that stood by the door a wine glass of blood was held delicately in marble carved hands, a faint tint of red graced his cold lips.

The young vampire was seated on a high wingback leather chair, it was a dark oak and very plush, the dark leather almost blended seamlessly with ink-black hair that hung over the forehead and dared to sweep almost into eyes. 

He let out a large sigh as the doors at the back of the lounge opened and in walked a tall wizard dressed in costly robes of a bright purple hue, he came to a standstill Infront of the darkly dressed vampire.

"What do you want wizard? You have not place here in my home in my Castle in my kingdom strolling in like you have more power than the inhabitants of this building." Vladimir stood coming up much taller than the old fool stood before him, icy blue eyes merging slowly into blood red. He snarled slightly showing glimpses of sharp fangs before he sat down again fluidly. He eyes trained to watch them and, the look of shock on his face at the threatening actions of the Grand high vampire. The face clearly showing he had not expected this person to be one of the highest authorities in the undead world.

Dumbledore looks to be rethinking his words before he opened his mouth.  
"Your majesty, I have come to ask for you to all for race and forces with the side of the British ministry and the light in order to fight Voldemort and overcome the prejudice he has upon the muggleborns in the wizarding world, I on behalf of the ministry offer the chance of more rights and respect towards the vampire nation's and others of the unliving if you accept to help us in this dire time of war." He spoke with a slight shake of his breath.

A dark chilling laugh escaped the seated creature,  
a cold look how resting on his face as he seemingly contemplated the words spoken to him.

"Wizard, you seem to be under the illusions that we creatures of darkness will willing side with your kind and light wizards at that rate. You are wrong I pity you mortals and your senses of right and wrong. There is non of that in my world only family and power and Blood. Why would I have cared for mortal wars when it only means more food for my people from bodies that will not be missed." 

He looked at the look of regret on the old mortals face, his man was dying poisoned slowly with no cure, he would not be of worth to drink for any of his people or staff. He looked at the glass of blood in his hand before downing the think liquid in one movement. this man who would come into his home unannounced had tested his patience, the man had insinuated that he would need his help in order to gain respect from the Wizarding government many occasions he has been warned of the disaster that was Albus Dumbledore not only was healed walking fashion tragedy or he was also backstabbing and conniving, yes he was magically powerful but such an idiot and Prejudice man towards creatures nothing he said could be trusted as he was manipulate. As some spoke of him putting spells upon people called his allies.

"I will allow you to leave this place unharmed but let your people know we care not for the respect of a race at a lower standing than our own. Most of them are too prejudice and stupid to even be of worth as servants to us and most to bitter for a good meal, at the most your kind make better half fangs only slightly stronger than the turned vampires of the breathers you call muggles."

Dumbledore door started, "But your grandness, f you side with Voldemort he will only use you as killing machines and treat you as animals- " he was cut off by Vlad  
"Dumbledore the vampires shall not be taking any sides in the war we work for no mortal and you will do well to remember that information  
He waved a pale hand in the air and in walled two larger vampires guards of the weak vampires in the Castle such as the children or pets of his staff and friends "escort the wizard outside, unharmed, he has a message to send from me to his people" the immortal spoke clearly getting sharp nods from both of the men. That without notice sped the old man away using the super speed only own within the vampire race.

One the three had left the lounge a female servant walked over to the chair a large decanter of blood held within her grasp she moved around and bent over next to the royal filling his glass will arching her back suggestively. She turned around bowing her head to him and smirking slightly. He could clearly smell her loyalty and want towards the vampire ruler. She was extremely beautiful a model once in her human life some 50 years ago before she was turned.  
He sighed shooing her away and taking a sip from the glass, he was more focused on the young celestial from the other day than this half fang girl.

Bisexuality was not uncommon in the vampiric world when you live for hundreds of year some find the same sex attractive, as they offered other methods of entertainment. However, Vladimir did not play with bisexuality through immortal boredom but because he had genuine feelings for members of both genders. Most importantly at this stage in time Alaric. The young man he left an urge for In all his forms someone he could do no harm to. A man the chosen one power would not touch. A freedom that would give him. He could help but ponder whether or not the celestial Returned his feelings of wanting it happened many times in the past where he gained attraction towards people who did not return his favour. To his knowledge, Alaric had never been in a set relationship with anyone the boy was known for flings and leading a trail of people who wanted but could not touch him in his wake.

He made his decision that the little demon would be his, however, this "deaths chosen" he had spoken of was a worry to Vladimir this chosen one of the wizards and Death how death had told his angelic demon that he was to have the boy as one of his mates, and the child had not even come into his creature inheritance yet. In Vlad's mind, this boy was not good enough for Alaric. A smile graced his face at the image if the man in his mind, he was in his demonic form, pale skin red-black eyes leather wings laying over Vlads open coffin a glass of blood in one hand the other holding thick leather straps and buckles, the image shifted as the coffin became a bed and a set of chains help Vlads limbs to each bedpost respectively. As the demon boy scratched down his torso.

He was shocked out of his pleasant imagination by the presence of his father; Count Dracula, he was dressed in Victorian robes in a classic red and black.  
Shoulder length black hair framed an alabaster face. As well as a smirk, he laughed loudly.

"Vladdy likes someone! Who is my dear boy who is it?" He proclaimed loudly.  
Clapping and leaning over his son.  
"I must meet them as soon as possible, who is it? do I know them?"

Sighing heavily and shifting to hide a slight erection, he looked at his father with an evil glare that clearly showed his unhappiness at the 600 hundred and something-year-olds actions.

"No father you do not personally know them and you definitely haven't ever met them, you may have heard of them but that's about it" he replied grumpy, keeping the gender-neutral pronouns to lure his father in to a sense that this person could still possibly be female, his father had no issues with his bisexuality but he wanted grandchildren one day. Ones that would take the Dracula name, unlike any children his sister would birth that would take her husband's name as was the vampiric tradition. His people had many old traditions they kept with despite the modern era they lived in out of respect for their ancestors who left them the power in their blood they have now.

He father raised an eyebrow clearly seeking more information. "So my son, is this person a breather or a member of the immortal?" He questioned

Smirking slightly as he figured how to word his reply, taking a sip of the glass to stretch out the time and annoy his father, " they are immortal and they drink blood, real blood non of that soya stuff" he said remembering how the demon had happily drunk blood with him in the basement a few nights ago.  
Catching the sigh of relief leave his father's face as he was under the impression his son was infatuated with a vampire. He would leave his father to believe this for now as he watched the man leave the room nodding to the guards after all non of what he had said to the elder man was a lie all was the truth just with a few holes in it.

(Honestly, please Google image search count Dracula from young Dracula as I can't do the description of Keith Justice)

He rested his head back against the chair when he was notified that it was nearly Dawn. He stood up gracefully now understanding why his father had left so soon and he made his way to the crypts and his coffin. Awaiting dreams of the powerful being.

| Harry |

Emerging from the bank a few hours later a money pouch connected to his Accounts and his Lordship rings sitting proudly in place upon his hands.  
He walked back into knockturn alley walking along with his hood pulled up until he reached the clothing store that the goblins had spoken of, he apparently needed robes fitting his standing in society both creature and wizarding. 

He entered the spoken that was clean and sleek he walked up to the black mirrored counter, lighting pressing the bell on the desktop. seemingly as if from nowhere a young woman emerged her skin has a light lilac Sheen and her hair was An Icy white hanging around her fact skillfully done braids interwound with gold strands, she came up to him. "Hello welcome to the emporium we have clothing for every creature and every feature, how may I be of assistance, my name is Melody I'm half siren half witch, and you are?" True to her name she spoke in a relaxing melodic tone of voice.

Harry passed to her the note written by the goblins asking for her silence on the matter and listing what clothing Harry would need along with his measurements. Her shock at the items and who this child was clear on her features. She bowed deeply to Harry apologising for not knowing his heritage he was fast to assure her that it was no fault of her own that she did not know who he was.

She quickly re-read the note and pulled him through to the back of the store where the many rails and fittings rooms were present she quickly looked him over and then put together many outfits that complemented him the fabrics matching well with his pale skin tone and his figure the colour of the dark mess of hair on his head. He looked over the many different textures; silk, leather, velvet and soft furs that lined the collars of the heavy winter cloaks. 

His hand trailed over the rails of trousers he was drawn to a pair of leather skin-tight pants that clung to the curves of his small frame. He found several leather jeans in this style all a deathly black some with zipped and buckles others with patterns winding up the sides of the legs some of which were a red hie and some an emerald green that complimented his eyes. The girl, Melody made her way over to him seeing the items he had gathered in his arms she smiled, leading him over to a section filled with dragon hide boots, all of which where dark and looked heavy many of which had spikes on the back of or toe of the door they look dangerous and Harry was instantly drawn to them.  
______________

He left the shop clad in leather looking jeans with large boots that laced up to just below his knee  
On top, he wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing his scars proud of place on his arms. He had a black leather coat on over the shirt that looked to be a cross between a muggle trench coat and a clock it had a large hood that hid Harry's face from public view. Around his neck, he wore a leather collar like choker that held the Lefay family crest on the centre in a silver inlay.

For once in his life, he had clothes he liked that first that he was comfortable in, all if his other purchases had been shrunk down and placed in the large pockets of the coat. 

He couldn't help to think that he had dressed slightly like the man in his dreams and how he imagined that man would want him to look but it felt right and he wasn't about to go change he moved his way through the alley now fitting on with its dark inhabitants much more than he had ever before. 

He made his way towards a neutral looking clean cafe and walked inside, he hadn't eaten since the goblins and the shopping had taken what little energy Harry had left. He sat in the corner facing the door as a way to see who entered the cafe as a way to protect himself.

He orders his drink and a light lunch, as he was eating he heard the bell chime on the top of the door signifying to the workers that someone had entered the cafe looking up out of interest he saw him.

Was that him the boy from his dream, he rubbed his eyes and looked again, it wasn't him the skin was a slight tan and the hair more brown than black. The jawlines were similar but aside that they held no other matches, Harry had been so certain it had been him but no, Harry's heart yearned for the man it felt like it was trying to escape to go find him. He needed a distraction, he quickly finished his meal paying the waitress and moving towards the door leaving the shop he pulled his hood back up and started to make his way towards a piercing parlour that he had been a little way a little way into the more shopping area of the Outcasts Alley. He entered the shop nerves holding themselves slight in his stomach. 

He looked over the booklets of piercings and decided that given he might change a bit when he becomes this blood elf creature. The safest place to get pierced way his eyebrow as they had little chance of changing, unlike his ears and mouth as he has seen beings who's mouths and ears had changed dramatically.

Paying the amount necessary and signing the forms that would prevent the shop from being sued in a lawsuit if it went wrong he used the lordship rings as a proof of age and was told to sit Into the chair when cold Alcohol wipes where wiped over his skin to remove dirt or bacteria, a spend was then spoken apparently this stopped the piercing becoming infected and rejecting from the body, the needle and jewelry was quickly slipped through the skin of his eyebrow and a curved har soon found it's place in his skin, another quick spell and the area was completely healed. He walked over to the mirror at the side of the chair seeing the silver metal glint in the light above the mirror.

Smiling lightly to himself, he looked nothing like the boy who had left Hogwarts last year he was stronger healthier, his magic was free and he no longer lived with the people who claimed to be his family people who it turned out he was in no way related to meaning Dumbledore and his blood wards was just another lie to keep him controlled, he took a small key out the month pouch the had with him, whispering anadress he appeared Infront of a flat in London that was owned by the potters a long time ago and was being kept clean by magic and a house elf that was on the property.


End file.
